


The Meaning of Flowers

by J000liet



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, First Love, Flowers, Hijikata is a matchmaker, Jealous Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: There were only so many times that Sougo would complain about not dating Kagura before Hijikata would do something about it.





	The Meaning of Flowers

* * *

 

“Remember,”

“Don’t get punched.” The guy sighed. “Geeze, this 1000 yen better be enough.”

“Just do it.” Hijikata snapped.

 

Three days later, Okita Sougo barged into his room.

“I need to arrest someone.”

“Who?”

“Tanaka something or other.”

“Well… what did he do?”

“He’s flirting with China Girl.” Sougo snapped.

Hijikata looked up. “So? That’s not illegal.”

“China Girl is  _ mine _ !” 

“Are you married to her?” Hijikata took out a cigarette.

“Not yet.” Sougo grumbled.

“Engaged?” He pulled out his lighter.

“Not… no.” Sougo deflated.

“Dating?” He lit it.

“No.” Sougo sighed.

“Then ask her out before he gets the chance.”

… … … … … … … … ...

Sougo did not know how to ask a girl out.

There.

He admitted it.

…

But that was only because there were enough girls following him around that he never needed to.

Chin…  _ Kagura _ was different. She didn’t succumb to his naturally sadistic nature. She didn’t swoon or beg for him and if she did, it was either not in the way he wanted or mocking him.

So, he shook himself, new game plan.

Step one: be… nice…

Can he be nice?

He sighed as he walked down the street.

He could be nice. He thinks.

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

How does one be nice?

In the movies they give chocolate and flowers and romance. He could do romance.

Then he saw that woman that was always with Chi- Kagura. The blonde one. With the fishnets. And the scars.

“Oi!” He called out.

She turned and blew pipe smoke at him.

“Your friends with Kagura, right?”

“Yes.”

“Does she like flowers?”

“I think so…”

“Know what type?”

She shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“I wanna get her some.”

“Okita Sougo.” She looked him up and down. “Why do  _ you  _ want to get her flowers.”

“Cause…” Shit. He couldn’t even say it outloud. No. He could. He has to. Here he goes. “Cause I like her.”

The blonde smiled. “Pink lilies will be a good place to start.”

“Why?”

“They represent friendship. And devotion. Something romantic, somewhat of a bridge builder. A good start for you.” She turned and left.

 

Okita Sougo gave her pink lilies every day (in person, mind you, he was serious here) for a week before she didn’t do something violent to them before throwing them out. He got a book from the library on the meaning of flowers and after two weeks of lilies, he gave her white carnations (pure love and good luck). Two weeks later he was giving her daisies (innocence and purity) and asking her out on a date.   
She said yes.   
On that date, he gave her an orchid (exotic beauty, because  _ duh _ ) and she just blushed.   
The day he told her he loved her, he gave her a tulip to go along with it, cause that was what it meant (obviously).

And then he found out…

 

“You do good work.” Hijikata was handing a man money.

“Did he get the girl?”

“He did.”

“Hijikata… what’s this?”

 

Fifteen minutes later, he was dropping Hijikata off (technically, throwing Hijikata at but semantics) at Odd Jobs, before driving back to the Shinsengumi to get ready for a date.

He picked up the purple lilacs. She was his first love after all, and he was never going to lose her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> “So, why am I patching you up?” Gin sighed as he wrapped a bandage around Hijikata’s head.  
> “I did something necessary but stupid.”  
> Gin sent him a bored look.  
> “I paid a guy to flirt with Kagura so that Sougo would finally get the balls to ask her out.”  
> Twenty minutes later, he was thrown from a roof into the garden of the Shinsengumi.


End file.
